looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trick or Tweet
Trick or Tweet is a 1959 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot As Tweety is sweeping the dust around his nest high atop a wooden pole, Sylvester and Sam each tiptoe up to the pole to sneak up on him. Neither cat sees the other as they both climb the pole to the nest. Sylvester peers over Tweety’s nest as Tweety sweeps the dust in Sylvester’s face, prompting Tweety to remark, “Ooooh! I tawt I taw a puddytat!” Ditto with Sam, and Tweety says, “I tawt I taw anudda puddytat!” Both cats grab the nest simultaneously and rush down the pole. A tussle ensues with the two felines attempting to knock each other out and playing tug-of-war until Sylvester calls time out, convincing Sam that Tweety is too small to fight over. After debating which one should put Tweety back up on the pole, they agree to put him back there together, which they do. However, it immediately becomes apparent that they still do not trust each other, as they get into a prolonged goodbye and just stand and stare at each other before finally walking away. Sylvester then sneaks up on Tweety hiding under a garbage can, but Sam has the same idea and beats him to the bird, and after both come down from the pole, Sylvester pounds Sam’s can with a mallet. Sam, embarrassed at being caught in the act, tries to save face by explaining that he was “just seeing if he was okay, y’know”. Sylvester yells “Put it back!” to which Sam replies "Sheesh! You think I-I was not gonna put him back or sump'm! Shoot! That would be unethical”. Tweety then nails a stretch of barbed wire around the pole (because “I just don’t twust puddytats’ honor”). Sam, catnapping in his box, then hears Sylvester shouting “Ow! Ooh! Ow!” and stomps over to the pole as Sylvester picks up his torn fur. Seeing Sam’s dirty look, Sylvester exclaims, “Aaaaaaaah, shaddap!” As Sylvester, patched up with tape, is resting in his box, he hears a loud “Boing...boing...boing”. Surely enough, it’s Sam, bouncing on a trampoline in another effort to catch Tweety. Sylvester cuts the trampoline with a pair of scissors and Sam hits the ground with a loud thud, nearly knocking Tweety off his perch. Sam then sneaks out again and looks in Sylvester’s window to find him gone, then looks up to discover Sylvester walking on the wire overhead with an umbrella. Sam cuts the wire with a pair of scissors, sending Sylvester crashing through two windows in a building nearby. Sylvester then closes his now bare-wire umbrella as he descends to the ground, and Sam giggles gleefully. Next, Sylvester dons a Batman costume and soars through the air in an attempt to swoop in on Tweety, but again Sam has thought along the same lines. The two bang heads in mid-air and both plummet back to earth, landing in the garbage dump. Sylvester paces the floor trying to think of what to do next, then peeks out the door to see Sam tiptoeing his way over. Sylvester places a coonskin cap in his box and covers it with a blanket, and when Sam sees it he “knocks him out” with a club. Sam then sneaks over to the pole, not realizing that Sylvester is following right behind him. Sam has a balloon on a string held down by a rock already set. He ties the string around his waist (and Sylvester’s), pushes the rock away to release the balloon, and grabs Tweety on the way up, but Sylvester slaps his paw, and again Sam hands him the “just seeing if he was OK” alibi as the two continue to float upward. Sylvester then stabs the balloon with a pin (so that Sam can’t try it again) and the two plunge back to the ground together, to which Tweety responds, “Y’know, I never reawized just being an itty bitty bird could be so compwicated.” Gallery Trick or Tweet.jpg|Title Card (Horribly Faded Quality) 1494wb.png|Title Card (Better Quality) 5.jpg TV Title Cards Lt trick or tweet sylvester and tweety show.jpg|''Sylvester and Tweety'' Notes * In the Sega Mega Drive game, Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers, some of the content of this cartoon is in level 4. * Sam Cat would later reappear in "Mouse and Garden" as Sylvester's frenemy once again, this time fighting with him over a mouse. * Although all the other Cartoon Network and Boomerang stations (including the USA) air horribly faded copies of the cartoon, a better quality, but still unrestored, copy of the cartoon was shown on Boomerang Italy, the Italian TV station Mediaset Italia 1 and the Italian VHS release Silvestro e Gonzales in orbita! * This short, along with "Tweet and Sour", "Tweet Dreams", "Tom Tom Tomcat", "Tugboat Granny", "Trip for Tat", "Hyde and Go Tweet" and "I Taw a Putty Tat" are the only Tweety and Sylvester cartoons not restored yet as of 2015. * This cartoon has not been released on any official WB DVD. References External Links * Trick or Tweet on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1959 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton